mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torts
Torts is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Torts has bulky feet and is the slowest moving of the Glorp Corp tribe from the swamps. A slob who enjoys playing for thrills, Torts shoots gloopy, green slime from his hands. Everything sticks to this turtle-like creature-which is great fun when goofing around and perfect for catching a Nixel or two! Personality Despite being the slowest of his tribe, Torts still enjoys running around and goofing off. Often with a huge smile on his face, Torts is a fairly cheerful Mixel. He makes friends easily and enjoys cute things, and is always jolly and ready to cheer everyone up. Physical Appearance Torts is mostly lime green in color. His body also acts as his head and is slightly tube-like in shape. There are darker green stripes on his sides and a green spine on his back. He has two dark green antenna-like pieces on the top of his head. He has a nose-like beak and eyes on each side of it. In his mouth are two fangs that point downwards. Attached to his sides are two black sleeve-like objects that holds the slime that is part of his hands. His legs are grey and short, but bowed. His feet are large lime geometric shapes with darker green rectangles on their insides. Background Mixed Up Relationships Other Glorp Corp He and Glomp are both neutral, and both of them like to play with Glurt. Infernites Neutral, so far. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Spikels He enjoys Scorpi and thinks he's adorable, but the other two Spikels are neutral, so far. Wiztastics He may not think much of the Wiztastics' shows, and is possibly friends with Mesmo, but they are neutral so far. Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Set Information Torts was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41520 and contains 48 pieces. In-Booklet code Tort's code in Calling All Mixels is SL1MET1ME, which is SlimeTime when decoded. Trivia *His name is deprived from the word "tortoise". ** He's based on a tortoise as well as his name. *** He is the only Glorp Corp member who's name doesn't start with "G". *He replaced Slumbo and Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on the Lego.com Product page. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Glorp Corp. * He usually runs around by attaching his gooey hands to the ground, probably because he is the slowest of the Glorp Corp. * He is the strongest of the Glorp Corp. Gallery Set Torts Bag.png Torts.jpg|LEGO Torts at the 2014 NYTF. Torts on lego.com products.png|Torts on LEGO.com/Products Torts lego.png Torts Front.jpg Torts Back.jpg Torts Instruction View.png JangBricksTorts.png Now they remember.png Artwork TortS.jpg Keep on running.PNG Torts is really messy.png|Torts! What have you done to my screen? Vid Game.jpg Here..jpg WOAH!!!.png Mixels-Key-Image-Glorp-Corp2.jpg Sad covered in slime.jpg|Torts is upset Torts3.png Toothless.png|Torts when unmixable Torts Mixels.com Bio.png|Mixels.com bio We Must Listen.png Ridin'Dirty.png|Torts riding with his gooey hands Yayay!.png|Yayay! FrontTorts.png SideTorts.png Torts.png torts_thumb.png Torts Icon.png torts tiny photo.png Mix to get.png Series 3 Ad.png nudder series 3 ad.png Lol Torts skipping.png Runrun as fast as you can.png YayitsScorpi!.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Tormo.jpg|With Mesmo Toogi.jpg|With Hoogi Torti.jpg|With Scorpi Tooti.jpg|With Footi TortsMesmo Mix flying.png|A different Mix with Mesmo Murps LEGO Mixes GlompTortsLEGO.jpg|With Glomp GlurtTortsLEGO.jpg|With Glurt TortsScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi TortsHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi TortsMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo TortsWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz TortsMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo Glorts 2.jpg|A different mix with Glomp Murps TortsFootiLEGO.jpg|With Footi Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Glorp Corp Category:Characters Category:Beaked mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Slow mixels Category:Remaining Members Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Series 3 Category:Green Category:Main Characters Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Strong Mixels